T-ARA
Archivo:057476.jpg ¿T-ARA? *'Nombre: '''T-ara (티아라) pronunciado "Tiara" ♕♛ *'¿Por que?:' Se autodeclaran las princesas del kpop *'Núm. de miembros: 7 chicas *'Orígen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: 'Blanco (Corea) y Marfil perla (Japon) *'Nombre fanclub oficial: 'Diadems (Corea) / Sweet treasures (Japon) *'Agencia: ''Core Contents Media (misma compañía como Coed School,Black Pearl, Supernova, SeeYa, Davichi, SG Wannabe y 5Dolls).'' Carrera thumb|300px 'Pre Debut' El grupo originalmente era de 5 miembros y estuvieron entrenándose durante 3 años. A principios del 2009 Jiyeon y los grupos de Seeya y Davichi se juntan para hacer una colaboración en un single titulado “Woman’s Generation” que llegó a las primeras listas de Charts. En junio del 2009 “Core Contents Media” anuncio la retirada de Jiae y Jiwon debido a que tenian distintos gustos de la musica del grupo. En julio del 2009 la agencia comienza a lanzar las imágenes promocionales de cada miembro. 'Debut' T-ara hizo su debut en el programa de Radio “Radio Star” de la MBC el 28 de julio del 2009, ese mismo día se lanza su MV (Vídeo Musical). Su primera actuación en directo fue en el M! Countdown de la Mnet. Su debut fue considerado negativo al criticar los netizens,la mala sincronización de los labios con el playback de la canción y que su rendimiento parecía de niños de primaria. El grupo anunció que en lo sucesivo,todas sus actuaciones serían en vivo y en directo. Integrantes Archivo:W85i4m.jpg Las miembros son: Hwayoung, Hyomin, Soyeon, Boram, Qri, Jiyeon y Eunjung. Ex miembros: Jiae. Jiwon ♛'Boram'♕ thumb|left|300pxNombre: Boram '''(보람) '''Nombre completo: '''Jeon Bo Ram (전보람) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''22-Marzo-1986 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Posición: Sub-Vocalista Estatura: 153.5cm Peso: '''46Kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Colegio: '''Univesidad de Meiji '''Curiosidades Debut: '''2008 SingleProject Vol 1.愛 '''Familia: '''Jeon Yong Rok (Padre) Lee Min Young (Madre) Comparte habitación con Q-ri '''Mini Biografía Su madre Lee Mi Young es una famosa actriz y su padre es Jeon Yong Rok un cantante. Antes de su debut con T-ara, debuto en solitario y saco un álbum titulado “Lucifer projeck Vol 1” en el 2008, mas adelante un single titulado “From Memory”. Tambien fue modelo para una revista de moda. Participo en el MV titulado “Feeling You” de Kebee. En el 2009 aparece en el drama “Soul”. Ha participado en el Music Drama de la canción “Tik Tok” de 2PM y Yoon Eun Hye , para el anuncio de cerveza “Cass”. Fue la segunda en ocupar el puesto de lider, ya que antes de unirse a T-ara tuvó una experiencia en solitario. ♕'Q-Ri'♛ thumb|left|300pxNombre: Qri (큐리) / JiHyun (지현) Nombre real: '''Lee Ji Hyun (이지현) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''12-Diciembre-1986 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: Sub-Vocalista Estatura: '''162cm '''Peso: '''44kg '''Tipo de sangre: B Colegio: '''Universidad de Meiji '''Curiosidades Debut: 2009 Familia: Padre / Madre Comparte habitación con Jean Boram Ella siempre se presenta como: Pretty Cute Q-ri Mini Biografía Fue modelo para varias empresas antes de su debut. Fue modelo de portada de la revista Ceci en octubre del 2009. Aparece en el drama “Queen Seon Duk” de la MBC, en el 2009. Estuvo en el proyecto de “T-ara & Supernova” (Time to Love). ♛'Soyeon'♕ thumb|left|300pxNombre:SoyeonSoYeon '''(소연) '''Nombre real: Park In Jung (박인정) Fecha de Nacimiento: 10-Octubre-1987 Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Vocalista Principal '''Estatura: '''163cm '''Peso: '''46kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''B '''Colegio: '''Anyang Arts High School '''Curiosidades Debut: '''2009 Comparte habitación con Eunjung y Hwayoung '''Mini Biografía En el 2005 gano la medalla de oro en la competición de la CMB ChinChin Music Festival. Es una Ex-aprendiz de la SM Entertainment, y antes de su debut con T-ara fue entrenada ser una de las 9 miembros de las “Girls Generation”, pero debido a problemas personales se retiro, en la actualidad tiene buenas relaciones con las Girls Generation. En el 2009 participo en la programa de variedad “Baseball invincible” y “Invincible Youth” de la KBS. En el 2011 participa en el programa Oh my school. ♕'EunJung'♛ thumb|left|300pxNombre: '''Eun Jung (은정) '''Nombre completo:(함은정) Ham Eun Jung Fecha de Nacimiento: '''12-Diciembre-1988 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: Vocalista, Lider, Rapera Estatura: '''168cm '''Peso: 46kg Tipo de sangre: '''O '''Colegio: '''Universidad de Dongguk Daehakgyo (Artes escenicas) '''Curiosidades Debut: '''2009 Es una de las preferidas por los fans '''Familia: '''Padre / Madre '''Hobbys: '''Cine, revistas de moda, lectura '''Especialidad: '''TaeKwonDo, PanSoRi (Canción narrativa tradicional coreana), Montar a caballo Cumple años el mismo día que su compañera de grupo, Qri Comparte habitación con: Soyeon y Hwayoung '''Mini Biografía Ha aparecido en numerosos MV’s del grupo FT.Island como “Love Sick”, “Thunder, “Only One Person”. Tuvo un cameo en el drama “Princess Hours” de la cadena de TV MBC. A participado en el grupo “Wonder Woman”, en el que también han colaborado Seeya y Davichi. Participo en la película “Death Bell” y también en el drama de TVXQ llamado “Dating on Earth”.En 2010 fue una de las protagonistas del drama Coffee House .También participo en el drama Dream High y ahora esta casada con Lee Jang Woo en el programa We Got Married. Fue lider de T-ara en su debut porque su periodo de trainee era mayor al de las demas chicas. ♛'Hyomin'♕ thumb|left|300pxNombre: Hyo Min (효민) / Sun Young (선영) Nombre real: '''Park Sun Young (박선영) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''30-Mayo-1989 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Posición: '''Líder actual, Vocalista principal y rapera '''Estatura: '''167cm '''Peso: '''43kg '''Tipo de sangre: O Colegio: Univirsidad de Seong Gyun Gwan University (Artes escenicas) Curiosidades Debut: '''2009 Es una de las preferidas por los fans '''Hobbys: Escuchar Música / La Fotografía / Cocinar / Diseñar / Dibujar Comparte habitación con Park Jiyeon Mini Biografía Es la tercera en ocupar el puesto de lider , apesar de no ser la mayor, sino que es la tercera mas joven pero su dedicacion la hizo ser lider. A participado en varios Mv’s antes de su debut, como en FT Island, “Heaven”, SS501 “Unlock”, SG Wannabe “Amazing Breakup”. En el 2005 participo en el drama “Delightful Girl Choon Hyang” de la KBS. También ha participado en el grupo “Wonder Woman” en el que participan Seeya y Davichi. En un miembro regular del programa de variedad “Invincible Youth” que se emitió en el 2009. Donde conoció a Sunny (SNSD), con la que tiene una estrecha relación, llegando a formar la "Subyung Couple" en el programa, ya que Hyomin nunca se separaba de Sunny (incluso hoy en día las dos son muy amigas). Tambien el 2010 participo en el drama My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox. Desempeñara el rol de lider para las promociones "Roly-Poly", tanto para Corea como para Japón. ♕'Hwayoung'♛ thumb|left|300pxNombre: Hwa Young (화영) Nombre completo: [[Ryu Hwa Young |'Ryu Hwa Young' ]](류화영) Fecha de Nacimiento: '22-Abril-1993 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Rapera Principal, Sub-vocalista '''Estatura: '''168cm '''Peso: '- '''Tipo de sangre: - Colegio: - Curiosidades Debut: 2010 Familia: '''Hermana gemela Ryu Hyo Yung (Coed School) '''Mini Biografia Hwayoung fue la ultima en unirse al grupo en las promociones del mini album "Temptastic", tiene un hermana gemela que tambien pertenece a la agencia Core Contents Media, y es integrante del Grupo Coed School. Se Corto el pelo para las promociones de el nuevo album Black Eyes a ♛'Jiyeon'♕ thumb|left|352px Nombre: Jiyeon (지연) Nombre completo: Park Ji Yeon (박지연) Fecha de Nacimiento: '''07-Junio-1993 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Vocalista. '''Estatura: '''167cm '''Peso: '''46kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''AB '''Colegio: '''HyeHwa Girls High '''Curiosidades Debut: '''2009 Es una de las favoritas por los fans, pero a su vez también ha sido de las más criticadas por su mal comportamiento. '''Familia: Padre / Madre / Hermano mayor Hobbys: '''Dormir, Peliculas '''Especialidad: '''Deportes, Cocina Comparte habitación con: Hyomin '''Mini Biografía Fue modelo de la marca Smart en el 2008 junto con SHINee. Colaboro en el MV “My Baby” de SGWannabe. En el 2008 apareció en el drama “Aeja Eonni Minja”, mas adelante en los dramas “Soul”, “High Kick Through The Roof” y “God of Study” este ultimo drama en el 2010. En el 2009 se unió al grupo “Women Generation” junto con Seeya u Davichi. Apareció en el drama "Jungle Fish 2" junto a Lee joon (MBLAQ). Es la integrante mas querida por los fans, por eso se cree que la compañia la eligió como imagen del grupo, dandole protagonismo en la mayoria de videos y actuaciones en live. Ha recibido numerosas críticas por su mal comportamiento en programas de TV y también en conciertos. OST Discografia 'Discografia Coreana' 'Álbum' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Repackages' 'Colaboraciones' 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Single' Curiosidades *Participaron el elprograma de variedades Hello Baby! en el que se tenian que hacer cargo de un bebé. *Debutó en Japon. Galeria 2hhequh.jpg 2e3vbeq.jpg 2jbleuq.jpg 2mwrmeb.jpg 5afeih.jpg 6ae2550981a7c1e2_tara_intercrew_10.jpg 24pw7cz.jpg 34rf634.jpg 110fv9e.jpg 72abe332e31a58bc_tara_intercrew_7.jpg 248557_149447691793623_100001851786919_323045_4423776_n.jpg 20100428_tara3.jpg iriver-03.jpg iriver-05.jpg iriver-06.jpg T-arafgdfg.jpg t-ara_summer02.jpg tara02j.jpg t-ara-i-go-crazy-because-of-you.jpg tarairiver2_thumb.jpg tumblr_llqw7pUNt81qdsdazo1_500.jpg t-ara-iriver-03.jpg tumblr_ljs6zsRmmT1qiaxrzo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lkm3zdkS1o1qe65h9o1_500.jpg tumblr_ljtqteKjtP1qiaxrzo1_500.png tumblr_ln2i3cBvDp1qep35a.jpg tumblr_ln2i4aCoo11qep35a.jpg tumblr_ln2i5dpFJA1qep35a.jpg 20110627_tara_rolypoly_7.jpg 20110620_tara_concept_2.jpg 268991_249631961719499_188579467824749_1208915_7054263_n.jpg tumblr_lnn6d31zXq1qf19umo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnn6f65UsY1qf19umo1_500.jpg gjn.jpg 20110627_tara_rolypoly_3.jpg Tara+T3.png Tara+Temptastic.png 151061_163980546974705_159483380757755_293004_1495426_n.jpg 261908_214424495260604_139773882725666_531706_2738402_n.jpg 260222_209094515794736_199009880136533_521835_3140925_n.jpg Tara+20091124__1.png Tara+intercrew+summer+2010+Collecti.png Tara+png.png t-ara roly.jpg 20110816_tara2.jpg 20110816_tara3.jpg 20110816_tara4.jpg 20110816_tara5.jpg 20110816_tara6.jpg 20110816_tara7.jpg 20110816_tara8.jpg 20110816_tara9.jpg 20110816_tara10.jpg 20110816_TaraJiyeon.jpg tumblr_lq589fvCek1qf1tzp.jpg tumblr_lq5878wOI11qf1tzp.jpg 2011082615205510021.jpg tumblr_lrcr5xsrut1qfhuoko2_1280.jpg tumblr_lpg5u1a7EM1qbuetwo1_500.jpg Kool07.jpg Kool03.jpg Kool06.jpg Kool01.jpg Kool05.jpg Kool04.jpg Kool02.jpg Girls3.png Kool0.jpg Kool09.jpg 299230_287020794648482_162773900406506_1401625_1529523619_n.jpg tumblr_li5u7gIX1Y1qcdyr6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lrre7z96eh1qe65h9o2_500.jpg tumblr_lrkngng2R81qf19umo1_500.jpg tumblr_lriyc1ZIaB1qe65h9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_lr06xvQ5uW1r17lcvo1_500.png tumblr_lpufyzTuX71qdsdazo1_500.jpg T-ara 2.jpg|T-ara tumblr_ltcdassoyp1r55p6do1_500.jpg tumblr_ltc6k4c7Vk1qe65h9o1_500.jpg tumblr_ltc54iiHZQ1qe65h9o1_500.jpg Park Ji Yeon10.jpg Soyeon10.jpg Qri10.jpg Boram10.jpg Ham Eun Jung11.jpg Hyomin10.jpg 296326_269622816407438_139773882725666_695686_1888455370_n.jpg|Hwayoung 297298_269657833070603_139773882725666_695762_350324825_n.jpg|Eunjung 299589_269622799740773_139773882725666_695685_2071266392_n.jpg|Hyomin 300298_269622743074112_139773882725666_695682_421172868_n.jpg|Hyomin 307289_269622833074103_139773882725666_695687_285331246_n.jpg|Soyeon se ve tan natural ♥ 317323_269622716407448_139773882725666_695681_2027183659_n.jpg|Boram 320042_269657849737268_139773882725666_695763_1715710956_n.jpg|Hwayoung 383015_269622766407443_139773882725666_695683_551668878_n.jpg|Hyomin 384207_269622569740796_139773882725666_695676_1723576026_n.jpg|Qri 388622_269622593074127_139773882725666_695677_1858187128_n.jpg|Eunjung 389423_269657876403932_139773882725666_695765_1475111729_n.jpg|Jijeon 392658_269622666407453_139773882725666_695679_313178448_n.jpg|Jijeon 393190_269622703074116_139773882725666_695680_1825348750_n.jpg|Hyomin 300969_270519306317789_139773882725666_698669_1535559957_n.jpg|BLACK EYES ♥ 386265_270519296317790_139773882725666_698668_1323578395_n.jpg|T-ARA CRY CRY 312940_274757795893940_139773882725666_709670_744280071_n.jpg 374017_274755442560842_139773882725666_709661_794328007_n.jpg 378527_302795329739465_210345542317778_1166555_1736273009_n.jpg Videografia Coreana thumb|left|300px|Good Person thumb|300px|right|SeeYa, Davichi & Ji Yeon Woman Generation thumb|right|300px|Lies (Summer Version) thumb|left|300px|Lies thumb|left|300px|Apple Is A thumb|right|300px|TTL Listen 2 thumb|right|300px|TTL (Time To Love) thumb|left|300px|Bubi Bubi thumb|right|300px|Why Are You Being Like This thumb|left|300px|Like The First Time thumb|left|300px|Roly Poly in Copacabanathumb|right|295px|Roly Poly thumb|left|300px|YaYaYa thumb|300px|right|I Go Crazy Because Of You thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px|YaYaYa (Japanese Version) thumb|left|300px thumb|right|289px|DANCE VERCION Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kgrupos